The Great Magical Girl Wars
by BGlanders
Summary: Pretty Sammy! Sailor Moon! The Mysterious Thief St. Tail! Plus a whole lotta folks! Okay, so its an earlier work that wasn't that great...ahh well...
1. Default Chapter Title

In a dimension far, far away (but not so far that you wouldn't give a hoot),
    
    in a palace that gleamed with a crystalline glow that was really shiny, three
    
    beings (women of course, all higher powered beings are women.Humph.) Were
    
    sitting around a great table in a great hall that was all in all really…
    
    super.
    
     
    
    "Is this really necessary?" The silver haired one in the silvery white dress
    
    asked.
    
     
    
    "I'm afraid that the current situation demands it."The blue haired one
    
    with two ponytails looked grim as she spoke.
    
     
    
    "Well then, there's really no other option, is there?"The third woman, who
    
    until this moment had been silent in her white nun's robes, finally agreed.
    
     
    
    "For Crystal Tokyo!" The first one cried out.
    
     
    
    "For Juraihelm!" The second one said with a determined chin.
    
     
    
    "For His divine grace!" The little nun-in-training cried out.
    
     
    
    "Um… okay…" The blue haired one turned to the shining silvery maiden beside
    
    her and whispered in her ear.
    
     
    
    "Where exactly did you say you found her?She doesn't really seem to… well…
    
    belong here, if you know what I mean…"
    
     
    
    The silver haired woman nodded as her fingers tightened around a wand that
    
    was topped off by what looked like a crescent moon."If you must know, I
    
    brought her here because of her avatar."
    
     
    
    The second one's eyebrows scrunched in confusion."Wait, her avatar doesn't
    
    posses any real magic, hers just uses stage tricks to get what she wants…"
    
     
    
    The third one, who had until this moment been listening intently, finally
    
    cleared her throat and spoke to both women in a calm and graceful manner.
    
     
    
    "My avatar, if you must call her that, has the magical ability of the
    
    suspension of disbelief.Is that good enough for you?"
    
     
    
    "Yes, of course it is.I'm just a bit apprehensive in this matter," the
    
    third woman nodded in agreement."Besides, we're going to need all the help
    
    we can get.I'm just glad events are unfolding in our favor for once.Come,
    
    let us prepare the stage.Our performers are going to give the show of their
    
    lifetimes"
    
     
    
    The tree women nodded their heads and silently began to leave, each mumbling
    
    something about odd circumstances and why they always seemed to happen in that
    
    oh-so-chaotic way that they did.
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    In another dimension far, far away (too far to really care about, but oh
    
    well…) in a great black crystalline palace, three dark cosmic beings sat
    
    around a great dark table muttering dark things that were really… evil.
    
     
    
    "Then we are decided?"The pale one with dark red hair spoke in a smooth,
    
    yet chilling voice.The horns on her shoulders glistened in the pale light.
    
     
    
    "Of course, this was a wonderfully evil idea!Finally, I shall have the
    
    upper hand against that goody two-shoed little…!"The purple haired one was
    
    starting to twitch as a familiar vein started to protrude from her forehead.
    
     
    
    "Um… excuse me you two, but why am I here exactly?I mean, I know that we're
    
    all evil, but I don't exactly see how I apply to this evil plot.I mean, I
    
    don't even really KNOW my opponent exactly…" The third woman at the table
    
    scratched her metallic head with a hand that seemed to come from the void that
    
    was her body.
    
     
    
    The purple (or was it pink?You can never really tell in an evil light set)
    
    haired woman turned to the first speaker and whispered, "Um, come to think of
    
    it, why the hell is she here?I mean, she's evil and all, but she really
    
    doesn't apply to this situation.Besides, she's not even a major player!Why
    
    the hell…?"
    
     
    
    The dark haired woman turned to her purple haired companion and whispered in
    
    an angered voice, "Look, there's three of them and two of us.If you want to
    
    go out and try to find another super-powered villain on short notice then be
    
    my guest, little miss second-in-line!"
    
     
    
    "WHADDYA MEAN, SECOND IN LINE?!?"
    
     
    
    "Look.I was desperate and unless you want to work with Fajita…"
    
     
    
    "Vegita."
    
     
    
    "WHATEVER!…Then you'll take her as the next best thing."
    
     
    
    The purple haired wanna-be queen sat and thought about this for awhile, all
    
    the time considering the merits of their third member.
    
     
    
    "Well… what exactly can she offer us?"The purple haired woman turned and
    
    yelled at the metallic feminine fatale sitting across from her."Hey, just
    
    what exactly can you do?I mean, do you have any super powers or really evil
    
    avatars?"
    
     
    
    The chrome queen smiled and gestured behind her.Instantly, an army of
    
    mechanical soldiers appeared.The leader, a blonde robot with a fish-bowl
    
    face spoke up with a British accent not unlike David Bowie's.
    
     
    
    "Um, your Majesty, why exactly are we doing this?"
    
     
    
    The metal Madame spoke up with her cold, villainous voice."Because this is
    
    an excellent opportunity for me to advance my role in humanity's downfall."
    
     
    
    "Oh, all right then."And as soon as they appeared, they were gone.
    
     
    
    The red haired woman with ample bosom smiled wickedly."Not exactly what I
    
    was hoping for, but good enough!Shall we begin, ladies?"
    
     
    
    The three women nodded each giving a wicked smile.One by one, they began to
    
    let out with a laughter that could only be known as pure evil.
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    BGlanders presents…
    
     
    
    The Great Magical Girl Wars
    
     
    
    Or
    
     
    
    Why You Should Never Scrounge For Villains At the Last Second
    
     
    
    CHAPTER 1: Setting the Stage
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    It was a beautiful, sunny, chipper, happy day as Usagi was once again
    
    flooring it down the street with the speed of an ICBM.Mailmen, pedestrians
    
    and other extras in the story leapt out of her way as she tore down the road.
    
     
    
    "Ohh, I'm gonna be late again!Why can't Luna ever get off her rump and wake
    
    me up in the morning?If she wasn't so busy cat napping I might actually make
    
    it to class on time just once!"
    
     
    
    True to form, Usagi arrived at Crossroads Jr. High School ten minutes late.
    
    As She unsuccessfully tried to sneak into her seat, Miss Haruna broke into her
    
    usual spiel.
    
     
    
    "Tsukino!I see that you've finally decided to join us today!And you're
    
    just in time, too!"
    
     
    
    Usagi's eyebrows scrunched as she scratched her head."Hold it, what do you
    
    mean 'on time'?I'm at LEAST 10 minutes late today…" The class snickered as
    
    she caught herself.
    
     
    
    "You're just in time to volunteer for a very special after school activity,
    
    Miss Tsukino.You have been chosen by me to become a BSH."
    
     
    
    "A… BSH?What's that?"Usagi scratched her head yet again as a certain girl
    
    with dark blue hair beside her tried to contain her snickering.
    
     
    
    "Why, it's a Big Sister Helper, Usagi.You're going to take on a little
    
    sister for the next two weeks.You're to spend every waking moment with her,
    
    helping her in school and in social situations."By now the color had drained
    
    from Usagi's face.Her left eye started to twitch and a low groan started to
    
    emit from her mouth.The girl beside her, although trying hard not to laugh,
    
    finally succeeded in calming herself.Usagi cast a wary glance at her super
    
    smart friend.
    
     
    
    "Sorry Usagi, but it looks like you've got your hands full for awhile.If
    
    you need some extra help in keeping up with your studies this week, I'd be
    
    glad to study with you…" Usagi shook her head and took out her homework for
    
    the day.
    
     
    
    "That's okay, Ami.I guess it's my own dumb fault for being late in the
    
    first place."With a defeated on her face, Usagi prepared for the rest of the
    
    day, wondering what other pot shots the great Kamis would take at her.
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    "Vacation?Where are we going?"
    
     
    
    Meimi sat in the family dining room, kicking her legs absently in the air as
    
    her mother and father started to lay out the finer details of their trip to
    
    their daughter.
    
     
    
    "Well dear, your father and I got to thinking about spring break this year
    
    and we decided that it would be fun to spend some time with some close
    
    relatives."
    
     
    
    Meimi's eyes lit up like Christmas bulbs."You mean we're going to…"
    
     
    
    Mr. Haneoka nodded and smiled."We're going to go pay a visit to your aunt
    
    Kawai!"
    
     
    
    Meimi loved visiting her aunt Kawai for several reasons.One of which was
    
    that she lived in a music store in Tokyo, which meant loads of sight seeing
    
    was coming her way.The second was that this meant she would be able to spend
    
    some time with her cousin, Sasami.
    
     
    
    "When do we leave?"
    
     
    
    Mr. Haneoka nibbled on a piece of fish while his wife answered the question.
    
     
    
    "We leave in two days.Be sure to have your clothes packed and ready, okay
    
    Meimi?"The young redhead nodded and grinned.Already, she knew that this
    
    was going to be a great trip.As she finished her dinner and headed up to her
    
    room, she remembered her friend, Seira.
    
     
    
    "Oh no, what if someone needs help while I'm gone, or what if something
    
    happens?What'll I do then?"As Meimi let her thoughts wander, she walked
    
    into her bedroom and plopped down on the bed… then immediately she jumped up
    
    with a surprised yelp.From under the covers, a small brown ball of fur
    
    emerged with a bandage on its forehead.
    
     
    
    "Oh Ruby I'm so sorry!Are you okay?"
    
     
    
    The tiny hedgehog let out a whimper and leapt into its master's arms."Oh
    
    Ruby, guess what?We get to go to Tokyo in two days!You'll get to meet my
    
    cousin Sasami and I know you and her are gonna hit it off just great!"As
    
    Ruby slowly started to drift off to sleep, Meimi couldn't help but worry that
    
    something big was about to happen, and that she was right at the center of it.
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    "Wow, these are really good Sasami!"
    
     
    
    It was a beautiful spring day as two young girls, one with jet-black hair,
    
    the other with two long blue ponytails, sat on a red and white checkered
    
    blanket in the middle of the Jubaan Park.Sasami had called up her best friend
    
    Misao and had asked her if she wanted to go on a picnic with her.Since it
    
    wasn't too hot out, Misao decided that she could step outside for awhile
    
    without getting too dizzy from the sun.The two had come to their favorite
    
    playing area where they proceeded to gorge themselves on Sasami's wonderful
    
    cooking.Ryo-Ohki had already stuffed himself with carrots and was currently
    
    enjoying a cabbit nap in the warm spring sunshine.
    
     
    
    "Gee, you like it?Thanks Misao!"The young, blue haired beauty smiled at
    
    the compliment.Suddenly, both of the girls remembered that they had news for
    
    the other.
    
     
    
    "Guess what…?"They both said at the same time.
    
     
    
    "You first Misao," Sasami giggled.
    
     
    
    "Okay," Misao lay back on the blanket and watched the clouds overhead wander
    
    by."For the next two weeks, I'm getting a big sister!There's a program
    
    called Big Sister Helpers where older girls volunteer to spend time with
    
    someone who…" Misao stopped as a lump started to form in her throat.
    
     
    
    Sasami realized what her friend was saying and tried to make the best of it.
    
    "Really?Wow, I'm so happy for you Misao!Have you met her yet?"
    
     
    
    Misao watched as a poofy white steamship sailed across the sky, then broke up
    
    into bits of shapeless fluff."Not yet, but our teacher gave me my Big
    
    Sister's name today.Her names Tsukino Usagi and her teacher said that she
    
    was really eager to volunteer.
    
     
    
    Sasami lay beside Misao and watched the clouds drift by.Ryo-Ohki gave a
    
    contented myia as visions of carrots danced through his mind."I'm real happy
    
    for you, Misao.You two are going to get along great, I just know it!"
    
     
    
    Misao and Sasami lay in silence for a while, enjoying the occasional sound of
    
    traffic as it sped by the outskirts of the park.Sounds of children playing
    
    on the nearby playground drifted over the grass to the two young magical
    
    girls.After awhile, Misao spoke up.
    
     
    
    "You were gonna say something Sasami, what was it?"
    
     
    
    Sasami sat upright with a giant smile on her face."Oh yeah, I almost
    
    forgot!My cousin Meimi is coming down for a visit!You'll like her, Misao.
    
    She's about our age and she's really fun.Her mom and my mom are sisters, and
    
    whenever they come over we always have a lot of fun!You've got to come play
    
    with us sometime, Misao!"
    
     
    
    Misao smiled at the invitation and promised her friend that she would stop
    
    by.After a few more minutes of cloud watching, Sasami and Misao decided to
    
    head over to the playground and have some fun.
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    "Hmmm, now which one's a magical girl?"
    
     
    
    In the bushes on the outskirts of the park, three very unlikely shapes could
    
    be seen.Granted, this was Tokyo, the Jubaan section no less, however the
    
    unlikely gaggle that was crouching behind their bushy outcropping was a
    
    strange sight by ANY standard.
    
     
    
    The first speaker, for all practical purposes, was a robot.He was dressed
    
    in what looked like 17th century attire and had what looked like blonde hair
    
    coming down from the top of his circular head.His face, if you could call it
    
    that, was a plexi-screen with what appeared to be a target painted on it.
    
     
    
    "I told you already!They both are!"
    
     
    
    The second speaker, under any normal circumstances, didn't seem that odd at
    
    all.Well, unless you don't consider purple talking birds an oddity.
    
     
    
    "Then what are we waiting for?Let's take them both out now and save
    
    ourselves some trouble!"
    
     
    
    The third speaker was no stranger to this particular park.Often times he
    
    had been found beaten to a bloody pulp, claiming that if it hadn't been for
    
    that blonde haired witch…His clothing consisted of a gray jacket with
    
    matching pants.His face was actually somewhat handsome, save for the evil
    
    gleam in his evil looking eyes.
    
     
    
    "Because," Rumia was starting to get slightly perturbed,"One of them is on
    
    our side!Besides, we're here to defeat them, not kill them."
    
     
    
    Count Mecha gave a mechanical snort."Humph, like it really matters…"
    
     
    
    "No, the bird's right."Jadeite suddenly spoke up."We watch and wait for
    
    now.Soon the others will arrive and when they do, then we act."
    
     
    
    As Sasami and Misao played on the equipment, Sasami couldn't help thinking
    
    that somewhere, far off in the distance, or even as close as that clump of
    
    bushes over there, that something evil was watching, waiting… and laughing.
    
     
    
    TO BE CONTINUED!
    
     
    
    ***
    
     
    
    I don't own these characters.I'm poor.Please don't sue.
    
     
    
    I'll take suggestions for magical girl cameos for the next couple of
    
    chapters.(NO Rainbow Bright entries!THIS MEANS YOU, KTHARDIN!)^_-
    
     
    
    All C&C, flames, uber-rants, whatever should go to BGlanders@aol.com


	2. Default Chapter Title

It could be said that for good to exist in the universe, evil, must
    
    also be present.One cannot have their Ying without a little Yang,
    
    their sun without a little rain, their...
    
     
    
    You get the picture.
    
     
    
    Evil does exist, and it's always out to usurp the great, cosmic balance
    
    of things, trying forevermore to tip the great scales of order and chaos
    
    to their own evilishy evil desires.
    
     
    
    Usually, evil ends up blowing it.
    
     
    
    *** 
    
     
    
    BGlanders presents...
    
     
    
    The Great Magical Girl Wars
    
     
    
    Chapter 2: Star-crossed destines
    
     
    
    Or
    
     
    
    Arg!Why is this fic backwards?!?
    
     
    
    *** 
    
     
    
     
    
    NOW, IN THE RELATIVE SENSE OF THE WORD...
    
     
    
     
    
    For all intents and purposes, Tsukino Usagi was in hell.
    
     
    
    In one decisive moment, the course of her spring had derailed sharply
    
    into oblivion by the cruel and unrelenting hand of the evil witch known
    
    as Ms. Haruna.In one fell swoop; the evil queen in question had taken
    
    the moon princess's after school time away from her for the next three
    
    weeks!No more hanging out at Rei's, no more shopping with Minako, no
    
    more...
    
     
    
    No more mid-afternoon splurging at the mall.
    
     
    
    Usagi stood before an apartment complex and once again checked the slip
    
    that her teacher had given her.After making sure that she was at the
    
    right door, she rang the bell, a sense of gloom already building within
    
    her. 
    
     
    
    'Knowing my luck the kid is probably gonna turn out to be a little
    
    hellion'
    
     
    
    Usagi yawned as she waited for someone to answer the door.It had
    
    already been what anyone, magically inclined or not, would have called a
    
    baaaaad day.
    
     
    
    ** 
    
    10 MINUTES AGO...
    
    ** 
    
     
    
    Haneoka Meimi stood on a rooftop overlooking what was left of the
    
    Jubaan downtown park, trying like mad to catch her breath.The blue
    
    haired girl had just bolted in the direction that the blonde haired one
    
    had taken off in earlier, but Meimi was really too exhausted to notice. 
    
    This was NOT how she had planned to spend her first day in Tokyo.
    
    Her parents had decided it would be fun to surprise the Kawai's a few 
    
    days early, and of course that meant a hurried, non-stop trip for her and Ruby.
    
    All she wanted to do was to head to Sasami's and relax after the long train
    
    ride, but as she was walking to her aunt Kawai's music store, she
    
    suddenly had an idea.
    
     
    
    "This has definitely been what I would call a bad day.Too bad, I was
    
    really hoping to get that little unicorn... I just hope Aunt Kawai has
    
    some snacks or something to munch on at her place... after that fight
    
    I'm starving!"
    
     
    
    Meimi rubbed her now growling stomach as she scoured the city for her
    
    family.She had told them that she wanted to stop off at a gift shop
    
    and pick up something for Sasami as a surprise.As soon as her parents
    
    left, Meimi headed towards a nearby gift shop that she had visited on
    
    her last trip to Tokyo.As fate would have it, that gift shop was
    
    across from the Jubaan Park.
    
     
    
    ** 
    
    20 MINUTES AGO
    
    ** 
    
     
    
    Sasami crawled out from the wreckage of a certain gift shop that stood
    
    conveniently across from Jubaan Park.Her costume was covered in soot
    
    and her body was covered in a plethora (big word!) of tiny bruises. 
    
    After a quick look around she confirmed the fact that yes indeed, Pixy
    
    Misa had skipped out again.That however was not her primary concern at
    
    the moment.
    
     
    
    "Hey!Why'd you get between that bad guy and me?I was just about to
    
    get him with my pretty coquettish bomber!Who are you, by the way?"
    
     
    
    The woman in question spun around at the voice.Obviously she was
    
    still tense form the battle, but after seeing her addresser she relaxed
    
    and put her tiara back on her head.
    
     
    
    "I am the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon!I fight for..."
    
     
    
    The blue haired girl walked across the bubble-covered street to her
    
    taller compatriot and brushed off some more soot from her costume. 
    
    Smiling, she cut her off.
    
     
    
    "I know that.I heard your monologue at the beginning of the fight.I
    
    was wondering how you did what you did, that's all.Are you from
    
    Juraihelm too?"
    
     
    
    As this was real life, the only sign of distress one could make out on
    
    Sailor Moon's face would have been one of confusion.However if this
    
    were one of those popular anime shows, then mayhaps one might have seen
    
    a rather large sweat drop appear on the side of Sailor Moon's head.
    
     
    
    "Um, no, no I'm not.I'll tell you what, kiddo.Why don't you leave
    
    the super hero routine to me, all right?You look a bit too young to be
    
    risking your life like this.You could have been really hurt by that blast..."
    
     
    
    Sasami's face flushed an angry bright red."I am not too young!I'm
    
    old enough to take care of myself and besides, if I wasn't then Tsunami
    
    wouldn't have made me a magical girl in the first place!"
    
     
    
    Sailor Moon shrugged then surveyed the damage from the previous
    
    battle.The park was completely destroyed.The trees were scorched,
    
    the grass was blackened, and even the playground equipment had been
    
    trashed.Worst of all, the gift shop was in ruins.Usagi sighed,
    
    knowing that her unicorn idea was now defunct.
    
     
    
    Sailor Moon absently kicked a red-haired doll aside and tried to catch
    
    her breath.Suddenly she remembered that as of right then, she was
    
    supposed to be somewhere else.After casting a quick glance at the blue
    
    haired magical girl behind her, she took off running.
    
     
    
    "Hey, wait a minute!I wanted to ask you..!Oh well, I guess I'll see
    
    her around later..." Sasami sat on a park bench and sighed.She noticed
    
    that another red-haired doll was sitting right beside her, and in a
    
    moment of levity she giggled.
    
     
    
    'Wow, those things are really Kawaii.I wonder if she can do any other
    
    tricks.'
    
     
    
    Sasami then remembered the other heroine that had intervened in her
    
    battle.After looking around the park, she realized that she was the
    
    only one left.
    
     
    
    "She must have taken off before I was knocked into that building.Oh
    
    well, I guess I should be happy that so many new people are helping me,
    
    but this is starting to make me feel crowded." Sasami suddenly
    
    remembered the other person that had been in the park before the fight. 
    
    After once again frantically looking around and making sure the park was
    
    empty, she transformed and sprinted towards her friend Misao's
    
    apartment.
    
     
    
    "Misao!Please be okay..."
    
     
    
    Strangely enough, it just so happened to be in the direction that the
    
    Senshi of the moon had headed in just a few minutes ago.However, at
    
    this point Sasami didn't care about the other magical girl in her city. 
    
    All that she was concerned with was her friend's safety.
    
     
    
    At this point in time, a small pile of rubble started to shift as a
    
    very dirty cabbit emerged.Before passing out, it muttered two very
    
    weak and somewhat goofy sounding words.
    
     
    
    "...Magical bomb."
    
     
    
    **
    
    ALSO 20 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    Misao turned the key in the lock and opened the door to the apartment. 
    
    It was large, larger than most citizens of Tokyo could afford.Heck, it was larger than 
    
    most citizens of Tokyo could even dream of.However that immense size was compounded 
    
    only by its emptiness.Her mother wasn't home yet; chances are she was
    
    working late again.Misao sighed and headed for the fridge to get some
    
    juice.
    
     
    
    After getting something to drink, she sat down on the couch and tried
    
    to concentrate.She had experienced another blackout shortly after
    
    leaving the park.She had been walking home when suddenly...
    
     
    
    It was all a blur.The next thing she remembered she had wound up at
    
    her doorstep feeling a bit sore, but otherwise all right.She
    
    remembered something about a battle... maybe it had all been just a
    
    dream.She sometimes had strange dreams them when she passed out, about
    
    magicians and fights.Sometimes she even dreamed about her father's
    
    face, and him staying with her and her mother forever and ever...
    
     
    
    She didn't know if that was normal or not, but even with her
    
    medication she was still having gaps in her days, and now the gaps were
    
    getting worse.She sat and shivered at the thought of someday losing
    
    all control all together.It was a nightmare that she had frequently,
    
    she would black out once and that would be it.An eternity of nothing. 
    
    Of darkness.
    
     
    
    Before Misao could let herself slide fall along another downward spiral
    
    of depression, the familiar ring of her doorbell saved her.Happily she
    
    got up from her couch and headed for the door, hoping that it was Sasami.
    
    **
    
    30 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    "This is getting a bit too extreme for my taste.Aurvior, Sammy. 
    
    We'll meet again soon, I swear it!"
    
     
    
     With that, the blonde bombshell leapt out of the sea of red-haired
    
    dolls around her for the nearest rooftop.Behind her, she could hear a
    
    flood of cursing from Jadeite, but at that point in time she figured
    
    that if he was dumb enough to stick around then he deserved what was
    
    coming to him.
    
     
    
    "Rumia, why are people so incredibly stupid?I mean, it's pretty
    
    obvious that we were outgunned.You saw what happened to that David
    
    Bowieish guy!And those dolls...!It was just getting too weird for my
    
    taste." Misa ran across the rooftop and bounded to another one as a
    
    certain purple bird quickly followed.
    
    "Misa, you shouldn't have abandoned him like that!At least leave him
    
    a demon or something, I mean, he's alone against all three of them!"
    
     
    
    "He's an idiot, Rumia!If he's dumb enough to think we had a chance
    
    then let him get fried!"
    
     
    
    "He's on our side, for crying out loud!Geez, no wonder super-villains
    
    never win in the mangas; they're too stubborn to work together!"
    
     
    
    Misa stopped and glared at her purple partner."Fine Rumia.I'll
    
    leave them with one last goodie."With that, she pointed her magical
    
    baton in the direction of the park.
    
     
    
    "PIXY WRATH OF GOD!!!"
    
     
    
    Rumia gulped as the giant surge of yellow energy shot forth towards the
    
    park.As soon as she had finished, Misa made a hell-bent dash for the
    
    next roof."Come on, Rumia!We've got to get out of range!"
    
     
    
    "Nani?"
    
     
    
    Before anymore of Rumia's questions could be answered, a bright light,
    
    followed by a loud noise and shock wave rammed into him, causing him to
    
    catch up to his blonde mistress.
    
     
    
    'This has gone on long enough.It's time to bring Misao back.'
    
     
    
    **
    
    ABOUT 31 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    Jadeite was having a bad day.That witch Misa had abandoned him and
    
    the Count was... well... out for the count, so to speak.He was tired,
    
    mad and now getting extremely agitated by the hundreds of red-haired
    
    dolls all around him.Top all that with a thick blanket of smoke that
    
    had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and one could say that all in all,
    
    things were not exactly great for the nega-general.
    
     
    
    "You're mine, Sailor Moon!You and that little blue haired wanna-be
    
    behind you!"Jadeite was screaming in his most threatening voice.Of
    
    course, the fact that one of the aforementioned dolls had just leaped on
    
    top of him and was currently smothering him didn't exactly lend to his
    
    threatening posture.Sammy, who was now miffed at having her spell
    
    interrupted, screamed back.
    
     
    
    "Hey now!I'm no wanna-be!I'm the real deal, Pretty Sammy, coming
    
    straight at you!"Unfortunately Sammy, like her new nemesis, was also
    
    buried under a pile of dolls.She had wanted to get Pixy Misa, but she
    
    had bolted when the bolting was good.Seeing as how there was only one
    
    standing villain she turned her attention towards Jadeite and his
    
    monster-of-the-week.It was then that she realized that the other
    
    magical girl was still standing in her way.Sammy coughed from the
    
    thick cloud of smoke around her and tried to make out what the newcomer
    
    was saying.
    
     
    
    "Hiding behind a youmma, Jadeite?I should've guessed you were that
    
    big of a coward!I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and..."
    
     
    
    "You already delivered your stupid monologue!"Jadeite screamed from
    
    underneath a pile of dolls.Where the heck were these things coming
    
    from anyways?Suddenly Jadeite made a mental connection.
    
     
    
    'Wait!These things look like cute, super-deformed versions of that
    
    other magical girl that was here!What in God's name are these?!?'
    
     
    
    The youmma however, didn't care about the dolls.The smoke was
    
    starting to annoy its sinuses, but that wasn't important at the moment. 
    
    All this may have distracted its master, but that wasn't its concern. 
    
    Its primary goal was to destroy.To rip the flesh from these pretty
    
    sailor's bones.To munch and tear and...
    
     
    
    And what exactly was that strange glowing ball heading right for them?
    
     
    
    Usagi, who at this point was midway through her tiara spiel, also
    
    noticed the glowing orb heading straight for the group.Sammy also
    
    paused to take a look, but was interrupted when she heard Ryo-Ohki
    
    screaming.
    
     
    
    "Sammy, run!It's a magical..."
    
     
    
    Unfortunately, the rather large explosion that ensued cut him off.
    
     
    
    **
    
    35 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    "Who the hell are you?"
    
     
    
    The question was posed by a now buried general who at this point in the
    
    story was incredibly pissed off.Things just hadn't been going right
    
    since the attack began.Three yoummas had already been destroyed and
    
    Count Mecha had already proven his usefulness, or lack thereof.
    
     
    
    The third girl and also the one Jadeite had questioned a moment ago,
    
    smiled at the general as he proceeded to be covered in a pile
    
    super-deformed kawaii bouncing dolls.Jadeite tried once again to
    
    liberate himself, but as soon as he was free to aim a force bolt,
    
    another barrage of strangely dressed dolls assaulted him.He had meant
    
    to say some clever catch line and then blow Pretty Sammy away, but upon
    
    being assaulted once again found that he could only manage a "Gaah..!"
    
     
    
    Sasami looked to Meimi, who was now smiling through her smoke screen in
    
    triumph."Wow!Thank you very much!"Meimi nodded and returned the
    
    smile.Thankfully, the smoke kept Sasami from making out Meimi's face.
    
     
    
    However, another was paying somewhat closer attention.
    
     
    
    "Sure!Any time!"Meimi then noticed that this battle had drug on too
    
    long, and besides she was almost out of tricks.If anything, this was
    
    probably the best time to make a stylish exit.With a wave of her staff
    
    and a cry of "Balloon Magic!"Meimi was floating away from the fray. 
    
    Pixy Misa, seeing the newest arrival to the fight beating a hasty
    
    retreat, made an attempt to stop Meimi with her baton.It probably
    
    would have worked, had not the manji-shaped shrunken that
    
    left her hand been knocked off course.Misa looked on in shock as the
    
    tiara that had interfered with her shot flew back to its owner's hand.
    
     
    
    "Not so fast, lady.I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice,
    
    and in the name of the Moon, you shall pay for the crummy day I've had!"
    
     
    
    "I've already heard enough stupid monologues from Sammy so I definitely
    
    don't need to hear them from you.Look, I've got no time for common
    
    people with common problems so leave.Goodbye.Go."Misa turned her
    
    back on the Senshi of justice as a rather frantic purple bird was
    
    screaming in our favorite blonde villain's face.
    
     
    
    "Misa are you insane?That's Sailor Moon!If we don't stop her now
    
    she'll wipe the floor with us!You saw what happened to Count
    
    Mecha..!"Misa cast another glance at the Senshi who at this point was
    
    a bit too occupied with one of Jadeite's yoummas to notice anything
    
    else, like an army of kawaii dolls or a talking bird.
    
     
    
    "You never said anything about fighting her, Rumia.Hmm, Sammy is
    
    enough trouble, and Jadeite over there isn't really doing much except
    
    throwing monsters at them."
    
     
    
    "And just exactly what do you do when you fight?"
    
     
    
    "Touché, Rumia.Anyway, we're outnumbered and this is out of my
    
    league.Besides these dolls have pushed things beyond the conventional
    
    standard of weird."Misa grabbed her baton and did what any
    
    self-respecting villain would do.
    
     
    
    "You coward!Come back here and fight!"Jadeite was a might bit
    
    muffed at the fact that now both his compatriots had abandoned him.As
    
    he worked to free himself from the mountain of dolls, he summoned a new,
    
    more powerful youmma to hold off Pretty Sammy, who was at this point
    
    charging said pile with a glowing magical baton.
    
     
    
    "Pretty Coquettish..."
    
     
    
    However, before she could finish, Usagi jumped between 
    
    Sammy and her target."All right Jadeite, now it's my turn!"Sammy stopped short and gawked
    
    at the fact that someone had interfered during her finishing move.
    
    Her anger was soon directed elsewhere howecer, as a rather large youmma 
    
    landed in front of them and proceeded to bear a host of sharp and rather pointy parts of its body.
    
     
    
    "You're mine, Sailor Moon!You and that little blue haired wanna-be
    
    behind you!"
    
     
    
    Sasami moved to challenge the statement, but was then buried by a final
    
    pile of runaway dolls.From her rooftop vantage point, Meimi muttered a
    
    tiny "Oops."As she turned to leave, Meimi shrieked and ducked as a
    
    quickly moving yellow orb was heading straight at her head.As she
    
    picked herself back up, Meimi heard the smaller, bluer magical girl
    
    saying,
    
     
    
    "Hey now!I'm no wanna-be!I'm the real deal, Pretty Sammy, coming
    
    straight at you!"
    
     
    
    "That's not the only thing coming straight at you," Meimi muttered as
    
    she watched the orb descend into the fray.Moments later, she was doing
    
    all she could not to be blown away by the force of the blast.Once the
    
    explosion was finished, Meimi finally peeked her head over the building
    
    ledge to survey the damage."This is definitely not how I wanted to
    
    spend my first day here."
    
     
    
    **
    
    41 MINUTES AGO
    
    **
    
     
    
    "Moon Prism Power!"
    
     
    
    As Usagi underwent her transformation sequence, she silently swore to
    
    herself at how bad her day was going.After all, she didn't have time
    
    for a mid-afternoon battle to the death.She had that Big Sister Helper
    
    job and if she didn't go through with it, it would mean a month of
    
    detentions if she skipped out. However this was her first priority and
    
    besides, she needed to relieve some stress.
    
     
    
    For one brief moment she debated calling her teammates, then shot that
    
    thought down.This wasn't going to be work.This was stress therapy. 
    
    Those monsters in the park were there for her to spill her angst upon,
    
    and at this point in her day she had a hell of a lot to spew.Ms.
    
    Haruna had already kept her for detention, her quiz came back with a D
    
    and to top it all off her lunch consisted of over-nuked instant Ramen.
    
     
    
    Those monsters would pay for her suffering.They would pay for her
    
    detentions.They would pay for all that was wrong in this world!In a
    
    low and somewhat serious voice, Usagi made a solemn promise.
    
     
    
    "In the name of burnt instant Ramen, you will pay!"
    
     
    
    With that Sailor Moon sprinted in the direction of the park.Once she
    
    saw the full extent of the battle however, she stopped cold.This was
    
    definitely not what she had expected.
    
     
    
    She saw what looked like a really young version of a Senshi with two
    
    long ponytails fighting off a combination of what looked like yoummas
    
    and nightmarish Barbie clones.One of her attackers she recognized
    
    instantly as Jadeite.The other, a young blonde in a purple outfit that
    
    made Usagi's look humble, was standing beside him and laughing that
    
    trademark evil laugh.As she was about to move in to assist the younger
    
    heroine, she noticed that there was one more player in the game.
    
     
    
    By the edge of the park there were what appeared to be a clump of
    
    bushes.From Sailor Moon's viewpoint however, she was able to see that
    
    someone was hiding in said bushes.Someone with a high-powered rifle. 
    
    Looking back to the fray she realized all too quickly just who the
    
    target of the assassin was.
    
     
    
    "I've got to stop him before he kills that girl!"With that, Sailor
    
    Moon reached to her forehead and brought her tiara forth, then proceeded
    
    to hurl it as fast and as hard as she could.Only after it left her
    
    hand did she realize that maybe she had thrown it a bit too hard.At
    
    this point, the princess of the moon could manage only one word.
    
     
    
    "Oops."
    
     
    
    **
    
    ALSO 41 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    "I have you now, Pretty Sammy!"
    
     
    
    The speaker in question was Count Mecha: hunter of humans, ruler of
    
    galaxies and impersonator of British pop stars.He was currently hiding
    
    in a convenient clump of bushes and taking aim with his high-powered
    
    rifle at one particular magical girl.It was a classic diversionary
    
    maneuver.Distract Sammy to the point that even her powers of luck
    
    wouldn't be able to save her, then blow her pretty little head off.It
    
    was foolproof. 
    
     
    
    Of course he knew that it was against the unwritten rule, but this was
    
    the exact reason his services had been required in the first place.If
    
    they were going to win the war, then it was only logical to eliminate
    
    the opposition before they could gain the upper hand.It was time to
    
    finish the resistance once and for all, and he was just the man, or in
    
    this case robot, to do it.
    
     
    
    As an expert hunter, Mecha knew the need for a surprise attack.To
    
    completely catch your enemy off guard was something that he relished in
    
    a victim.It was something he prided himself on as a skill that he
    
    hoped only to refine and sharpen in the years to come.As he lined the
    
    crosshairs up on her pretty brow, he suddenly heard someone yelling,
    
    "Moon Tiara Magic!"
    
     
    
    As he turned his fishbowl face to see who was screaming, he noticed
    
    that a rather fast and shiny projectile was flying straight towards him
    
    at an incredible speed, catching him completely by surprise.Also,
    
    before the golden disc could reach him, a small, funny looking rabbit
    
    thing was running away from his bush, screaming something
    
    incomprehensible.The cat-rabbit thing only took a moment of his
    
    attention, but when Count Mecha looked up again he realized that it was
    
    the moment he could've used to dodge.Before the tiara smashed into his
    
    face, dislodging his head and exploding his body into a thousand
    
    shrapnel shards, Count Mecha found himself muttering.
    
     
    
    "Figures."
    
     
    
    **
    
    YET AGAIN 41 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    Meimi was walking down the street lining the edge of the Jubaan Park,
    
    minding her own business and enjoying the bustle of the big city.It
    
    had been quite awhile since she had been anywhere this large and she was
    
    enjoying every minute of her time there.It was such a beautiful day,
    
    and aside from the distant sound of explosions coming from the other
    
    side of the park, everything seemed all right.
    
     
    
    The gift shop she was looking for was just up the street.It was a
    
    small store crammed between a grocery store and a manga booth.Meimi
    
    wanted to get Sasami something for letting her come and visit for
    
    several weeks.After all, Sasami had been generous to let Meimi stay in
    
    her room, and aside from that, she and her family had arrived early.
    
    For the as-yet undetermined but desperately hoped for generosity 
    
    of the Kawai's, a gift had to be given.
    
     
    
    As Meimi walked by the show window, her eyes fell upon what she
    
    believed would make the perfect gift; a tiny crystal unicorn was
    
    standing on its hind legs in the display case, just waiting for someone
    
    like Meimi to buy it.Before she could enter the store, however, a
    
    rather fast projectile shot past her and crashed into the front window,
    
    shattering every object inside.
    
     
    
    After being froze for several seconds in pure shock, Meimi blinked
    
    several times and noticed that yes indeed, her gift had been
    
    annihilated.Meimi was crushed.Here she was, in Tokyo on her
    
    relatives' good graces, and someone had the nerve to destroy the very
    
    gift that she had meant to buy!When she turned to yell at the vandal
    
    that had smashed her present, she finally noticed that there was a
    
    battle in progress in the park.
    
     
    
    "Normally I wouldn't want to get involved in something like this, but
    
    for smashing my present to Sasami, I shall not forgive them!"With
    
    that, she ducked into a nearby alley.Moments later the cry of "One! 
    
    Two!Three!"Could be heard.
    
     
    
    **
    
    A MINUTE LATER...
    
    **
    
     
    
    Meimi surveyed the scene before her.This wasn't her specialty, she
    
    realized, but even so, these people needed help and she wasn't about to
    
    abandon them.Plus she was still pretty upset about her gifts untimely
    
    destruction.She was perched upon a rooftop overlooking the park where
    
    a girl with two long yellow ponytails had just used some kind of Frisbee to
    
    take out some android-looking thing when Meimi noticed the youmma on the
    
    magical girl's flank.It was closing in fast and the other, blue-haired one
    
    didn't seem to notice.
    
     
    
    "I have to distract them somehow... otherwise that girl is going to get
    
    hurt rally bad!Come on Meimi, think!"As the youmma was almost on top
    
    of our blue beauty, Meimi remembered her best and most kawaii
    
    diversionary tactic.
    
     
    
    "One!Two!Three!Chibi Tail Magic!"
    
     
    
    With a wave of her wand, dozens of super-deformed dolls emerged from
    
    seemingly nowhere, all of them landing on top of the youmma who was at
    
    this point quite confused.Once the scene had been tossed into complete
    
    pandemonium, she picked a landing point and jumped into the fray, crying
    
    out her trademark battle cry as she tossed out several smoke bombs.
    
     
    
    "It's ShowTime!"
    
     
    
    **
    
    GEEZ, A LOT HAPPENED 41 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    Sammy was doing her best to hold off the mass of monsters
    
     that was before her.The yoummas were a bit harder to get rid of than 
    
    the Love Love Monsters, but she was still holding her own.Out of the corner of her
    
    eye, she thought she saw some flashing lights at the edge of the park,
    
    but paid them no heed.Ryo-Ohki however, did notice and chose that
    
    moment to emerge from his hiding place.
    
     
    
    "That felt like a release of magical energy!I wonder if this is
    
    Tsunami's doing..." Ryo-Ohki looked to the now transformed Usagi in
    
    wonderment.He didn't know if the new magical girl was a friend or foe,
    
    so he did the only thing he could; he waited to find out.
    
     
    
    At was at this point that the blonde newcomer took her tiara from her
    
    forehead and threw it at a clump of bushes.Unfortunately, this same
    
    clump of bushes was where Ryo-Ohki had chosen to hide for the time
    
    being.With a yelp, he hopped away from his hiding spot and made a dash
    
    for his master, only vaguely noticing the accent tinted voice behind him
    
    muttering.
    
     
    
    **
    
    YES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ITS STILL 41 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    Pixy Misa was doing her trademark evil laugh while Rumia was busy
    
    squawking beside her."Misa?Misa!Your demons aren't working!She's
    
    gonna be on top of us in a second.Would you can the laughter and
    
    listen to me for a minute?"
    
     
    
    Misa turned to her friend and shrugged."Really Rumia, its no big
    
    deal.This is just a diversionary tactic.The real attack will be
    
    coming any second now..." She was cut off by the cry of "Moon Tiara
    
    Magic!"Moments later, a certain bush exploded in an array of
    
    mechanical body parts.A few seconds after that, the gift shop behind
    
    it also went up in smoke.Misa, like Meimi, stood frozen for a moment. 
    
    Her blinking eyes were her only response to the fact that something had
    
    happened.Finally, she broke free from the shock.
    
     
    
    "...Or maybe not."
    
     
    
    Seeing as how the bad guy effort was now outnumbered, and as how she
    
    really didn't feel like dealing with the situation at the moment, Misa
    
    called up several more generic demons before making the decision to flee
    
    at the first opportunity.Sammy could wait until next time, and besides
    
    some of those funny-looking dolls were hopping towards her."Get away
    
    from me you weird... things!"Misa fired off a volley of magical force
    
    bolts, instantly transforming the dolls into burnt piles of fluff.On
    
    her flank, Misa noticed that Jadeite was about two seconds from being
    
    buried by even more of those weird dolls.
    
     
    
    **
    
    BACK TO AROUND 35 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    Misa muttered to herself as she noticed the third and newest arrival
    
    floating away with some gigantic balloons.Now was her chance to even
    
    the score.If she could nail that one, then the playing field would be
    
    even again, and she could finally destroy her hated rival.
    
     
    
    Finally, things were going her way.
    
     
    
    She took aim, then let loose with her shrunken attack.If this didn't
    
    work, then it was sayonara for her.A split second before the baton
    
    made contact with its target, another, faster moving object knocked it
    
    off course.
    
     
    
    "That's it.I quit."
    
     
    
    **
    
    47 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    "Okay, so does anyone have any questions?"
    
     
    
    The speaker was Jadeite.His audience, crammed in their shrub, was
    
    doing it's best to pay attention.As Jadeite was about to proceed, he
    
    noticed the raised wing of one of his comrades."Yes Rumia?"
    
     
    
    The purple bird stepped forward and spoke."Do we have to kill her?I
    
    mean, I know she's are enemy, but to take her out like this... I don't
    
    know if this is right..."
    
     
    
    Count Mecha bopped the bird on the head and sighed.Emotions were
    
    always such a problem when it came to an execution style killing. 
    
    "Look, if we don't remove her now we'll never have a better chance.If
    
    you can't handle this, then I suggest you check your emotions at the
    
    door."
    
     
    
    Rumia sighed through his beak.He really didn't want to see anyone get
    
    killed, but Ramia had given him orders and as long as General Jadeite
    
    and his wacky assistant were with him, Rumia would be forced to see
    
    those orders out. Rumia finally nodded in agreement then remembered one
    
    last important detail."Give me a minute or two to transform Misao.I
    
    have to do it away from Sasami, otherwise our cover will be blown."
    
     
    
    "And just how are you going to get Misao to leave?Go up and ask her,
    
    mayhaps?"The android's metallic voice echoed with sarcasm.Rumia shot
    
    him a dirty look, then looked to Misao as she played on the swings.
    
     
    
    "She'll leave on her own in a minute.She can't be out in the sun for
    
    too long or else she'll get sick again."Jadeite shook his head in disgust as he 
    
    watched the children play.
    
     
    
    "Pathetic.These humans really make me sick, you know.They're
    
    cattle; stock energy for the Negaverse and nothing more.This magical
    
    girl of yours had better be worth the wait, otherwise I'm going to have
    
    you for dinner, little bird."Rumia gulped, then noticed that indeed,
    
    Misao was leaving the park.Sasami was still there, talking to her
    
    Protector; that cabbit thing.
    
     
    
    "Give me two minutes and we can begin.Remember, take out Sasami if
    
    you have to, but don't hurt Misao.Got it?"The others nodded as the
    
    bird emerged from the bushes and took off after the raven-haired child. 
    
    Jadeite and Mecha watched him fly off, then turned to one another.
    
     
    
    "As soon as all this is over, I want the pleasure of killing that
    
    little nuisance."Both villains paused, briefly surprised that they had
    
    said the exact same thing.
    
     
    
    **
    
    ALSO 47 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    Usagi walked by the park where she and her friends had done battle
    
    several times already this month.It was a lovely day, and Usagi
    
    briefly debated skipping her appointment and heading for the mall. 
    
    Although the prospect of shopping aimlessly with her friends was
    
    appealing, it would just wind up getting her in more trouble. With a
    
    sigh of regret she continued on her way, almost wishing that something
    
    would happen to distract her from this already bad day.
    
     
    
    As she continued on her way, something in a gift shop window caught her
    
    attention.It was a tiny crystal statue of a unicorn rearing up on its
    
    hind legs.Usagi stood admiring the statue for several moments, then
    
    made a decision.If she was going to spend the next three weeks with
    
    someone then she wanted to start those three weeks off right; with a
    
    gift.However just before she was about to enter the shop an explosion
    
    from across the street caught her attention.
    
     
    
    "Great.Just what I need today."Turning back to the unicorn, she
    
    pointed and said, "I'll get back toy you in a second!" Then she ducked
    
    into a convenient alley just off to the side.
    
     
    
    It was going to be one of those days.
    
     
    
    **
    
    ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES
    
    ~ Whap! ~
    
    ALSO 47 MINUTES AGO...
    
    **
    
     
    
    Sasami was having a good day.The birds were singing, the sun was
    
    shining and that bush over there seemed to be talking, but other than
    
    that everything was going okay.Misao was sitting in a swing beside
    
    Sasami and dragging her feet in the dirt as she swayed back and forth. 
    
    Sasami, distressed at her friend's distress, decided to ask what was
    
    wrong."Misao, what's wrong?You seemed really bummed out today."
    
     
    
    Misao shook her head and coughed."No I'm fine, Sasami.I just don't
    
    feel too good right now.I was thinking that maybe I should be getting
    
    home before too long."Sasami nodded and moved to her friend's side.
    
     
    
    "Do you want me to come with you?You really don't look too good,
    
    Misao."Misao smiled at her friend and shook her head 'no'.
    
     
    
    "That's all right Sasami.I can manage.You stay here and have fun
    
    and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"Sasami nodded and then smiled
    
    brightly at her friend."Hey, maybe you, me, my cousin and your new
    
    friend can all go out and do something together!How's that sound,
    
    Misao?"Misao nodded and smiled at the now giddy magical girl.
    
     
    
    "That sounds like fun, Sasami.Let's do it."With that, Misao stood
    
    and slowly strolled in the direction of her apartment.Sasami watched
    
    her friend leave, then felt a familiar weight on her shoulder.Turning
    
    her head, Sasami saw Ryo-Ohki watching Misao leave.
    
     
    
    "Ryo-Ohki, do you think Misao is gonna be okay?" 
    
     
    
    "Of course Sasami.She's a lot stronger than she lets on.Don't worry
    
    about her, she'll be just fine."
    
     
    
    Sasami turned to go play on the swings as Ryo-Ohki hopped off her
    
    shoulder.As he did, he noticed a familiar looking bird flying off in
    
    the direction of his master's friend."I know that bird... It always
    
    appears when..." Ryo-Ohki turned to warn Sasami, but by then it was too
    
    late. 
    
     
    
    The explosion took out half the park.Sasami was tossed a good three
    
    yards by the shock wave.Fortunately, she only had a few scrapes and
    
    bruises, damaging mostly her pride.As the smoke cleared from the
    
    debris, she saw several unfamiliar shapes before her.A gaggle of
    
    golemish Yoummas stood gathered around a gray clad general.Before the
    
    monsters could move in for the kill, Ryo-Ohki yelled from behind our
    
    bluish heroine.
    
     
    
    "Sasami, use the baton!"
    
     
    
    Sasami nodded and in moments, the air reverberated with the call of
    
    "Pretty Mutation; Magical Recall!"The gathered villains stood for a
    
    moment and watched the standard light show that seemingly accompanied
    
    every magical transformation.In moments, the metamorphosis was
    
    complete and the Magical Girl Pretty Sammy stood ready for battle. 
    
    Meanwhile, Ryo-Ohki had been thrown by the blast into a seemingly
    
    innocent clump of bushes.
    
     
    
    'I should be safe here.I just hope Sammy can hold them off...'
    
     
    
    Sammy was a bit too distracted by the villains in front of her to
    
    notice that her sidekick was nowhere to be found."How dare you destroy
    
    this park!Lots of children come here to play every day and now you've
    
    taken that from them.Now it's time for me to show you the errors of
    
    your ways!"
    
     
    
    "I don't think so, Cherrie!"The voice sent a shiver up Sammy's
    
    spine.She knew it all too well.In the smoke from the rubble stood an
    
    all-too-familiar silhouette."You've got me to deal with too, so don't
    
    get too cocky, Sammy old girl!"
    
     
    
    "Misa.I should have known you'd be involved in this.If you're
    
    looking for a fight, then you've found it.Here comes real magical girl
    
    action, straight at you!"With that, Sammy charged the group of
    
    monsters, all the while wondering how her day could have gotten so bad
    
    so fast.
    
     
    
    **
    
    NOW, IN THE RELATIVE SENSE OF THE WORD
    
    **
    
     
    
    Across the great plain of reality, many cosmic beings have spent the
    
    majority of their time watching and observing mankind in all of its
    
    stupidity.Most of the time these beings made these observations out of
    
    pure boredom, and seeing as how nothing else was ever happening, most
    
    cosmic beings followed the affairs of humans with some half-hearted
    
    interest.Today however, several beings were quite enthralled in the
    
    proceedings of the day.
    
     
    
    "That... could have gone better."
    
     
    
    The speaker, Queen Serenity, was gazing into the magical pool with her
    
    newfound comrades.Her friends however, were a bit too distracted to
    
    answer, seeing as how both were on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 
    
    Tsunami was the first to find her voice.
    
     
    
    "What's done is done... we'll just have to hope for the best, that's all."
    
     
    
    Seira, who had until this point remained silent, spoke up to agree."I
    
    agree.Even though this isn't exactly what I had in mind, I believe
    
    that this meeting, even though a bit... hasty, will prove for the best."
    
     
    
    The others nodded in agreement as the little nun looked into the pool
    
    once more."Yes indeed, even though the situation is awkward now, I
    
    believe that He will put events on their proper course."
    
     
    
    Tsunami looked to the child with hope in her eyes."Yes, you're right
    
    Seira.And I want to apologize for doubting your avatar earlier.If it
    
    hadn't been for her, Sasami might have..."
    
     
    
    Serenity saw that her friend was close to tears and decided to jump in
    
    while the jumping was good."Yes, thank you Seira.I believe that with
    
    the three of them working together, this Evil can be averted.Yes my
    
    friends, I do believe that in the grand course of things, we are saved."
    
     
    
    **
    
    YET AGAIN ITS NOW, IN THE RELATIVE SENSE OF THE WORD...
    
    **
    
     
    
    "We're screwed."
    
     
    
    The speaker was Queen Beryl, Negaverse ruler and queen of all evil.
    
     
    
    Also, at this point she was sweat dropping profusely.
    
     
    
    The three Queens of Evil were currently gathered around a large,
    
    evil-looking pool of black liquid.Moments before, the pool had been
    
    filled with the images of a battle that, by any evil standard, hadn't
    
    gone all that great.While Beryl was angered, she was relatively calm. 
    
    Ramia, the other Queen of Evil, was royally pissed.
    
     
    
    "I don't believe this!How could those idiots have lost?!This was a
    
    perfectly planned operation, right down to the last detail!This was
    
    all your fault, Promethium!"Ramia pointed an accusing finger at the
    
    voidish body of the metallic mistress.Queen Promethium simply shrugged
    
    and gestured to the pool.Instantly, the blackness was replaced with
    
    the image of a pile of broken metal body parts.The Chrome queen sighed
    
    as she stared at the remains of her once prized warrior, Count Mecha.
    
     
    
    "I believe I know what our problem is, my dears.I know what went
    
    wrong with today's operation."The other two queens suddenly leaned
    
    forward in interest, waiting for this little nugget of wisdom."The
    
    problem, my dear queens, is that we are lousy when it comes to
    
    tacticians."
    
     
    
    The other two queens face-faulted as the dark queen continued."Worry
    
    not, my dears.I have been planning ahead and I believe that I have
    
    found a being that can save us from our own lousy strategies.I had to
    
    hunt the dimensional rifts and scour the seas of time to find a mind
    
    this devious, this cunning.Best of all, he's so pathetically shallow
    
    and evil-hearted ant he'll gladly help us.Plus he comes complete with
    
    an army."
    
    Beryl, knowing the joys of dragging out a trump card, kept silent as
    
    Ramia begged Promethium to tell her who their new helper was."Well,
    
    spit it out, Queenie!Just who is this Great Military Leader?"
    
     
    
    "One who knows the true meaning of the word, conquest!"
    
     
    
    Promethium turned to face the shadows behind her, then smiled her
    
    trademark wickedly cold smile.From the shadows emerged a well-dressed
    
    young man who appeared to be around the age of seventeen.He was thin
    
    with short black hair that he appeared to have just run a comb through. 
    
    The most noticeable feature about him however, was his demonic looking
    
    smile.Promethium chose this moment to make her introductions.
    
     
    
    "My dear comrades, may I present Mr. Katsuhiko Jinnai."
    
     
    
    **
    
    AND ON A TOTALLY UNRELATED NOTE...
    
    **
    
     
    
    Somewhere in the Great Palace of Time, a woman with long green hair and
    
    a sailor's fuku who had been watching the recent proceedings screamed out, "D'OU!"
    
     
    
     
    
    *** 
    
    Hi folks!
    
     
    
    I probably should have put more into this chapter, but it's late and boy
    
    o boy I'm lazy.I'm sorry for being pretty lax with my postings, but
    
    after this I hope to get back to my usual speed.
    
     
    
    Pretty Sammy, Misao, Sasami, Pixy Misa, Ryo-Ohki, Rumia, Ramia and
    
    Tsunami all belong to Pioneer and AIC.
    
     
    
    Promethium and Count Mecha belong to Vis Video and Leiji Matsumoto.
    
     
    
    I have no friggin clue who Meimi belongs to, but I hope they don't sue. (I'm pretty sure its either Kadokawa Shoten or Kodansha, seeing as how they own everything else…)
    
     
    
    Sailor Moon, Queen Serenity, Ms. Haruna, Tsukino Usagi and whomever else
    
    I may have forgotten belong to Naoko Takeuchi.
    
     
    
    All C&C should be thrown towards BGlanders@aol.com
    
     
    
     
    
     


End file.
